


We're Doing This

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: All mistakes are mine





	We're Doing This

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine

Jason F. was...was well...horrible and amazing. Horrible in the sense that he was mean around the other Jasons. Amazing in the way that he actually seemed to care when no one else was looking. Then there was A.J. A.J was perfectly perfect. He was always caring, used the right pronouns, wasn’t afraid to be seen in public with them. Well, Jason wasn’t ‘afraid’ to be seen with them. It just wasn’t always as comfortable. Like right now. Ferien licked his lips and seemed nervous for once within his life.

“Jason. If you’re gonna keep staring at me we’re both going to be late for class.” Leaning back against the stairwell wall, Alex crossed their arms over their chest.

“You’ll just write us a pass. Won’t you?” He offered a smirk. God was he always this cocky? Yes. 

“Only if I have a good reason. Why are we even in the stairwell?” Butterflies twisted around in their stomach and a part of them really hoped this was going in a good direction. Rolling their eyes before he could answer, they pushed away from the wall and started to make their way up to the third floor. 

“Alex!” A hand snatched their elbow and pulled them back into a broad chest. The smaller let out a startled yelp, gripping at the arm that was wrapped around their waist. It took them a moment to stop the panicked breathing and another moment to make sure their heart didn’t beat out of their chest. “I… Sorry.” A shaky laugh that seemed foreign coming from him.

“Just um….finish what you were gonna say.” Lightly pressing at his arm until it dropped away and they could move away to face him.

“I like you, Alex. I really really like. Dare I say that I love you. And-”

“I can’t! I-I...I have A.J and….well. That’d be cheating. Cheating isn’t  _ okay _ . It’s-”

“ _ But I like him too. _ ” Ferien pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, glancing around fearfully and face turning a shade of red that rivaled the color of his shirt. Alex paused, opening their mouth and closing it over and over like a floundering fish. A shrill bell sounded that made both of them jump. 

“You like...both of us?” A small nod. “And you want to be with both of us?” Another nod. “Have you told him?” A shake of the head. They giggled as their lips curved into a grin. There was chatter from classrooms near the stairwell. Steps echoed off the walls and voices could be heard barely over the clicking of heels. Alex grabbed his hand and tugged him up the stairs, walking down the hallway and slipping into an empty classroom. 

“Alex-”

“Shut up for a minute,” They placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth , smiling in the way he tried to follow. Alex leaned against his chest and pulled out their phone, thumbing through their contacts.

“What’re you doing?”

“Texting A.J to come here.”

“How very…” A small nod.

{Hey}

[im in class]

{And I’m waiting for you in an empty classroom with Jason}

[Why the hell is that bitch there?]

{Oh calm down with your capitalization and punctuation. Jason here likes us}

[likes us]

{Yeah, wants to date us both. You up for it}

[i am disappointed in myself to say yes]

{Awwweeee is baby growing up}

[do you want to walk tomorrow]

{Not exactly ;D}

[ugh shut up and giving me a fucking minute 

keep his small dick occupied 

or maybe dont

youre mine]

They moved away from Jason to slide up onto the teacher’s desk. “He’s coming.” Alex leaned back onto their hands, crossing their legs.

“Ah…. _ oh god. Oh god I’m going to die. _ ”

“You aren’t. He’ll kill me later for telling you, but he gets off to the idea of you sometimes.” His ears turned the prettiest shade of red as he rocked back on his heels, fidgeting with the end of the uniform coat. 

“O-oh. We-well…” A small huff. “I fucking hate feeling like this.”

“Flustered? Happy?”

“Flustered. Stupid. Weak. Vulnerable.”

“I was going to go with cute.” A.J smirked, pushing off the door frame and slowly walking over. Ferien shifted slightly, moving to turn around. A.J made a tutting noise and grabbed onto the other’s hips, pulling him back into his chest. Alex slid off the desk.

“Welcome to the party, love.” They patted Jason’s chest.

“Don’t be sarcastic, you know how hard it is to get the fuck out of Mrs. Jackson’s room.” He nuzzled at the smaller male’s neck, humming softly.

“This a thing now?” Jason’s voice cracked slightly. 

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
